


A war of two worlds

by lauralouiise



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern world, Original Character(s), Romance, major war, past world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauralouiise/pseuds/lauralouiise
Summary: The story takes place in the modern world, in camp half-blood, however many years later from the percy jackson era, in which no character from the books besides Dyonisius and Chiron in the camp will be mentioned, the world is going through a tough war, which made the gods that the world would suffer a break of time to bring a army of one of the most dangerous and bloodthirsty people to ever walk one earth to help, the vikings, and as always, the demigods will have to deal with the gods decisions, in the middle of them there is a girl named Darya, daughter of Poseidon, in which the vikings, Ragnar´s sons have payed a special interest in, in the middle of war.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Vikings





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay so here is the deal, I´m going to spare you from all the drama that is being the person that I am, I´ll just say that it is truly dangerous, and I say that not because I´m just flattering myself, but because honestly if I could trade my life with a normal person just for one day, or even just for one hour, believe I would, I can´t imagine how nice it must be not needing to worry about suddenly dying 24/7.  
Who am I ? Darya. What am I ? A demigod, half-blood, half human and half... god ? Goddess ? It becomes weirder everytime I stop to think about it, anyways, half "greek" and half... whatever your biological parent is, in my case brazilian, I´m the daughter of Poseidon by the way.  
Right now it´s being pretty hard to keep up with... my "demigod duties", and with that I mean " doing the dirty work that our parents a.k.a the gods don´t want to do it themselves ( dad if you´re reading this I´m sorry but you know it´s true)"  
I have been using camp half-blood as a permanent home for almost a year now, trying to keep up with school through online classes and only leaving the camp on weekends or during school vacations for expeditions, because the greek world is in the middle of a war at the moment, the same reason for the fact that if I step outside the camp for any other occasion and alone, there are high chances of me being eaten alive by the army of monster that might be wainting for any demigod who´s dumb enough to step outside, they´re in a bad mood, I don´t blame them.  
I didn´t get much sleep last night, at midnight a deafening noise woke all of the campers, and after that Chiron and Mr. D also known as Dyonisius freaked out, they stayed up all night with all the leaders of the cabins ( each god has a cabin in the camp where their sons and daughters sleep in) and some people more, trying to find a solution to I don´t know what, my older brother Eros was there but he didn´t tell me, however he asked me to wait for him for when he came back to the cabin, well... he didn´t returned! He stayed there and I didn´t sleep because I kept waiting for him like the fool that I am, so now I´m in a bad mood, I have two brothers, Eros and my little brother Okeanos, we are the only ones that live in the Poseidon´s cabin because the 3 big gods ( Hades, Zeus and Poseidon) decided to avoid having children because according to them it brings curses to the world, well we are here and....seems like the world is about to come to an end from the way things are going badly.... so I guess they were right!  
I got two hours of sleep when I decided to get out of bed because of all the screaming outside the cabin, and I´m very curious, so I woke Okeanos up and we opened the door only to find the entire camp in a state of pure chaos, with my brother Eros in front the cabin walking and screaming with people to fix stuff and to do things faster.  
\- Eros... sorry to bother but...- I started, but Okeanos interrupts me.  
\- What´s up your butt today Eros? Calm down brother geez- He says.  
\- Honestly if you two are not going to help, then don´t bother me- Eros answer.- We are all dead, they´ll kill us the moment they put our eyes on us, that´s the truth-  
\- Who?- I ask  
\- The fucking vikings! Remember that loud noise we all heard last night?- he asks and we nodd- The gods though it was a incredible idea to bring the nordic army from the past to the present day to "help" in the war, they´ll be here in a few hours-  
\- We are so screwed- Okeanos says still in disbelief- Well but I mean, we´re stronger than them right? We don´t die that easily at least-  
\- Okay so let´s help with everything you guys are preparing for their arrival, and when they show up, let´s just be brave and try not to show fear, and then they won´t think that they can just take advantage of us- I say, going to change clothes to start helping.

4 hours later... 

You can already see from afar their ships coming to the coast of our lake, the lake that is more specifically in front of the Poseidon´s cabin, everything is already settled for their arrival and we are all just waiting for them to board their ships and come meet us.  
\- So what´s up? Have you heard anything about them?- Amara asks sitting by my side while looking at the ships.  
Amara is my best friend, we got closer because we showed up for the first time in the camp at around the same time, also because we both got blessings from Aphrodite on our first month at the camp, but most importantly because we are both latinas and we have to stick together. She is from Venezuela, daughter of Demeter, a beautiful confident girl with long black hair and fair skin, light brown eyes and only a bit taller than me.  
\- Nothing much, didn´t want to stress my brother more than he was so I didn´t ask-  
\- I heard some things- she said with a sassy smile on her face, making me laugh- I hear there are some cute boys, of course, only the princes, because they are the only ones that actually care about taking showers everyday, they are Ragnar´s sons-  
\- Like the ones from the stories and the serie that we used to watch together? - I ask and she nodds, if they look like them, then they must be some pretty cute boys.  
\- They are also in a game I play all the time- Castor shows up out of nowhere like always making us jump out of suprised.  
Castor is the son of Hades, one of my closest friends, the only one occupying his dad´s cabin at the moment, he is basically those skinny bad boys that don´t love anyone but every girl loves them, he has his father´s charm and dark humour, he has wavy dark brown hair that he plays with it as a type of flirting, pale skin and dark green eyes, a couple of piercings, one in the lip and a bunch in his ears, he´s much taller than me and loves to flirt with people, it must be a hobby for him, a lot of times it works, some people actually fell for him, not me, of course.  
\- Castor who called you here? - Amara asks already annoyed by him.  
\- Darya did, I saw it in her eyes, anyways, go on talking about cute princes, I´ll stay quiet.  
\- So as I was saying... - Amara tries to continues but it´s interrupted by the screams of the vikings, that had just stepped on land.  
\- Welcome your royal highnesses! - Chíron says as the four princes got closer- Campers! Meet Sigurd, Hvitserk, Ubbe and Ivar Lothbrok, princes of Kattegat, and great warriors who are willing to help us on the war!-  
\- We are going to fight alongside kids?- Ubbe, the dark blond haired says, looking at us making me feel a little offended- Do we have any leaders, any nobles?-  
\- Well yes...- Chiron says a bit nervous- We have princes and princess... Castor come here!- he calls Castor who´s not even paying attention to this whole situation making me and Amara laugh- The prince of the Underworld... Eros, Darya and Okeanos come here! Quickly!  
Shit! I look at Amara who has no reaction and look at Castor who is still in front of the huge vikings in a uncomfortable position but with a little smile on his face seeing Chiron calling my name, I walk up to them nervously as the four brothers staire at me intesely, I stand in front of them alongside my brothers while holding thightly to my little brother Okeanos arm, who is taller than me.  
\- They are the princes and princess of the sea, horses and creatures of the sea- Chiron says putting a lot of effort into our presentation.  
\- Is this some kind of a joke? You are just making things up!- One of the brothers, Sigurd asks, while looking at us.  
\- Well I have to agree with my brother- Another brother, Hvitserk says- This are just some tall boys and pretty girls, anything could kill them a fly could kill them, I have killed great warrior, legends! I´m not fighting alongside them!  
\- Everyone here killed someone at one point... you´re not that special- the words escape from my mouth as I started to get a bit annoyed by their attitude.  
He looked at me up and down with a little smile on my face, and suddenly pulled my arm aggressively for me to get close to him, and in a matter of seconds Castor shows up in front of him with his eyes not light brown anymore but black, holding Hvitserks arm with a dark aura around him, while my older brother eros putted his hand strongly in his other arm as a warning and my Okeanos took his sword in form of a trident of his belt, also as a warning.  
\- Well forgive me but, I never thought in a million years that you kids would be the ones to fight with us when the greek gods asked us- Hvitserk says pushing me even closer to show that he is not afraid- I used to not believe in the greek gods and all their religion at all, I have my own gods, they proved me wrong, but they´ve said so much about all of you, I´m a little dissapointed, Zeus with all of his power, and Poseidon, the god of the seas with a unlimited power, I was amazed, he is incredible and...-  
\- I know! He´s my father- I interrupted his speech getting even closer to him, with our faces really close to each other, he then looked at me in the eyes and I noticed something in his face changed.  
\- You have his eyes...- He mumbled, letting me go, making Okeanos push me to stand behind him.  
\- Well... that was not exactly how I planned to explain everything- Chiron mumbled- Your Royal Highnesses, in front of you I present you Castor, son of Hades, god of the dead and of underworld, and Okeanos, Eros and Darya, sons and daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ubbe´s POV

I watched closely in complete disbelief as that little girl faced my brother while he was holding her by the arm, I decided not to do anything when her relatives threated my brother because I was curious on what was about to happen, and I think my other brothers thought the same, because nobody moved.  
That girl really looked like she couldn´t hurt a fly, she wasn´t exactly short, but she was the shortest between her brothers and ourselves, she has very delicate features, making me believe when “ Chiron” ( I think that his name) presented her as a princess, fair skin, wavy hair and to complete big green eyes, however her eyes had something on them, you could see a war in them, they were wild, just like…  
-I know! He is my father! - she said getting even closer to Hvitserk, when he mentioned Poseidon´s greatness  
You could see the shock in Hvitserk´s face as he noticed her eyes, just like I did, Chiron sounded a little disappointed when she revealed her identity, but it got clear for me at that moment that we will have to work with them, we have no power over them, we are just some princes having the pleasure to work with kids that happen to be half a divine creature, and they didn´t look like kids to me anymore, some girls definitely proved me wrong.  
After a long speech, about who they are and everything, all my brothers had different opinions, Sigurd only knew how to talk about the pretty women that lived here, Ivar was fascinated with everything, mostly with the fact that no one mentioned his cripple condition yet, they were all actually being really nice to him, the so called “ Hephaestus cabin” even suggested to show him their inventions and even try to make something for his legs, Hvitserk was quieter than usual, in a normal situation, he would propably talk about the girls in this camp like Sigurd.  
-They look like goddesses; can I live here forever? – Sigurd kept talking while we were having a tour of the whole camp, Chiron kept telling about dangers of it if you walk here during the night but I was the only one listening to be honest, at this point Hvitserk had returned to his normal self and was joking around with Ivar, and pointing out beauties in the camp with Sigurd.  
-Well Your Royal Highnesses have any preferences to where you want to sleep? We have your army settled in a area close to the camp but I would advise for you to stay inside the camp, is the safest place you find in the city- Chiron asked.  
-I think we can all agree that we would prefer staying in a area where we can see our ships- Ivar said and everyone nodded.  
-Then I´ll make sure you stay close to the coast of the lake, let´s go there right now, that area is occupied by the biggest cabins we have in the camp, for the 3 big gods, Poseidon´s of course is in front of the lake, Hade´s cabin is right behind it and Zeus cabin is in a cliff closer to it- He explained as we got closer to the area we were talking about.  
This place is honestly beautiful, and as the time passed by I could noticed how every single demigod was similar to their parents.

Hvitserk´s POV

I was bothered by that girl that faced me earlier but eventually decided to let it go and pay attention to other things, of course I was angry but I called her out and she answered me, I was a little wrong I´ll admit, but I can´t deny that the way she faced me turned me on, or everything about her after she opened her mouth to call me out in front of everyone, but that I won´t admit to anyone, because another part of me hated her.  
I decided to let it go and just start joking around like I usually do, Sigurd is already in love with every single girl in this camp, Ivar is fascinated by everything and Ubbe seems to be the only one actually acting mature and responsible.  
They were taking us to the lake in front of some big cabins where we could camp, I wasn´t really paying attention, soon we could see the lake and some people swimming in it and laughing.  
-Darya make sure your brothers put sunscreen if they want to swim- Chiron scream to the girl I fought before.  
I see her getting out of the lake and walking in our direction, what is she wearing? I could see her entire body, she didn´t seem like a little girl anymore, she looked like a complete goddess, and she knew.

Darya´s POV

I walked towards the Lothbrok brothers wanting to tease of course, specially Hvitserk, I wanted to make his life a little harder in the camp, besides I´ll admit I enjoyed testing him some hour ago, I was wearing only the bikini I bought in Brazil, it was green like my eyes, and let´s just say it doesn´t have a lot of fabric.  
-What did you say Chiron? Sorry I didn´t hear you- I said feeling all the brothers look at me intensely  
\- Tell your brothers to put sunscreen-   
-Sure, so… sorry to ask but are you guys doing a tour or what?- I ask Chiron but slightly looking to Hvitserk.  
\- We are planning on letting them camp here close to the lake Darya- Chiron.  
\- Yes, you know, I just couldn´t keep myself away from you any longer- Hvitserk says with a cynical tone on his voice.  
\- I bet- I answer with the same tone- But Chiron, here in the middle of the grass? Isn´t that a bit dangerous with the creatures that stay out during the night and everything else?-  
-Well right now that is our best option since we still need permission from the gods to use their cabins- Chiron says.  
\- Well boys, you´ll go through a hard time during the first nights but you´ll get used to it – I say wanting to end the conversation and go back to the lake, where my brothers were waiting, I turn myself to Hvitserk who was looking at something else but looks at me as soon as feels me looking at him – I can´t lie and say I won´t enjoy you having a hard time, if anyone has any problem, just show up in front of the Poseidon´s cabin, I´ll try to convince the monsters of the sea to take it easy on you- I tease.  
\- She´s joking – Chiron quickly says and I laugh.  
\- Am I? Well if you guys need help, just scream, I´ll bet you´ll need it- I tease again.  
\- You bet? - Hvitserk says getting a little closer – Want to make a deal with the devil girl?-  
\- Oh you mean my best friend´s father, the devil? - I ask- Sure I talk to him all the time, although he doesn´t really like me-   
\- Okay, Darya why don´t you stop teasing and go back to the lake, we´ll have our first reunion after dinner and you´ll must show up, I have a feeling that now we are all here, we will start to have problems sooner than we think- Chiron says with a worried face.  
I go back to the lake and continue to have fun with my brothers while they continue to tour the camp, I regret a little being so teasing with them in general, I mean they might be at least a little dangerous, and I´m not even like this to anyone, I don´t know why I acted like this! That´s not something I do frequently, I should be more careful, they live in a different era than me, for them killing might be normal, me showing up with a bikini must have been the same as showing up naked! Oh gods!   
-Darya what´s wrong? - Eros calls me, throwing water in my face.  
\- I just got my common sense back, and now I´m embarrassed- I say diving into the water.  
-I knew you would feel like this – Okeanos says laughing- Darya honestly I know you´re a bit irritated about everything but you have to control yourself, and I´m not talking about using bikini in front of them, they´ll have to get used to that because every girl here like to used it, specially you, I talking about you teasing-   
-I know, but honestly if feels nice-   
-Alright let´s just go to the cabin and get ready for dinner- Eros says and we end the conversation there.


End file.
